


Poe's First Jedi Experience

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Luke being pretty, M/M, Poe not knowing who Luke is, Pre The Force Awakens, You do now buddy, everyone loving Luke, flustered characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron has never seen calm and collected Jedi Luke Skywalker. Enter flustered Poe Dameron from stage left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe's First Jedi Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Poe and Luke aren't actually a couple in this.  
> I just wanted Poe to be flustered about Luke's beauty because I am.  
> This happens before The Force Awakens.

“Poe!”

‘Hm… What is there to do today?’ He pondered, walking across the field that led to the hangar. Poe had the day off, which meant maintenance on his x-wing. It was always busy on the Yavin 4 base. Even if you got time off, you had things to do. It had been like this as long as he could remember. It only made him wonder about when the emperor was still alive. Poe could only imagine the chaotic feel of the base. They hadn’t been as organized as they were. He heard the stories from some of the older pilots. They hopped from base to base, system to system; the empire always on their tales.

“Poe damnit!” Jessika’s loud voice finally broke him out of his pondering. He turned, still standing out on the practice field. A couple of groups were around them. Each of them were practicing things or simply hanging out. He was rather jealous of the ladder.

“Jessika. How is it going?” He saw that she had her suit on. “Going out for a while?” 

“Yeah. Some of the new recruits were asking me about certain maneuvers they saw you do. The moves were simple enough so I said I would teach them.” Poe saw that she had pinned up her long black hair out of her face. It was how she usually held it up. With a turn, she started to walk again; Poe followed on instinct.

“Well that is really nice of you. You want me to do it? I can go suit up real quick.” Poe offered as they finally entered the hangar. It sounded slightly louder than usual, but nothing to put him on alert. Even without a flight suit, he could get set up in his x-wing. It would be uncomfortable, but not impossible. As they walked, the two could hear the whirring of machines and the blast of coolant; everything indicative of the older hangar.

“Nah. I told them you had the day off so I could do it. Anyways, I need some more practice.” Jessika said. The two continued on, waving as certain people noticed either Poe or herself. They finally made it to her x-wing before stopping.

“Thanks then. I am going to head to bay 7. I need to do some work on my girl.” Poe explained with a smile. But Jessika paused on the ladder up to her seat. She turned back around and cocked her head to the side.

“Bay 7? They let you park there for today?” Her confusion was slightly worrying. Why wouldn’t they let him park in his usual bay. That was the one he always used while on Yavin 4.

“Of course.”

“You didn’t know who would be here?” 

“Be here? What are you talking about Jessika?” He was slightly freaking out. Was there an envoy of some kind? A future alliance that depended on protocol and honor? Was something wrong with him parking his ship there? 

All she did to answer though was hop down from the ladder. She reached up and set her helmet on the wing before turning and grabbing his hand.

“Come on you big teddy bear.”

~’~

When the two of them reached bay 7, he finally realized what had been causing all the noise. A large mass of people had surrounded the back corner of the bay. His x-wing was right next to all of them, making him wonder if something he did was the cause of the hysteria that was occurring. They walked closer when he finally noticed that all the people were huddled around an older, much smaller model of an x-wing. If he was thinking correctly, it was the one the rebels used during the Galactic Civil War; the T-65B model. 

Not only was the model older, but all the people that were huddled around were the veterans. They all had fought during Yavin-4, all the way to the battle of Endor. Poe had heard stories, grand and exciting about all those battles.

“I don’t understand.” Poe whispered to Jessika as she pulled him towards the mass of people. When they saw that Poe, the best pilot in the resistance was coming forwards, many parted so he could get through.

“I am really surprised no one briefed you on this, considering he was a pilot like yourself and your standing within the alliance.” He and Jessika finally broke through the throng of people to see two of the most important officers in the alliance. 

Standing next to Captain Han Solo was General Leia Organa. The two made a fierce pair. Both could easily hold their own in a fight. But standing next to them was someone Poe did not recognize. He was shorter than himself, yet not by much. His blond hair contrasted Leia’s and Han’s as he stood next to the others. The black outfit was familiar to Poe, but only in a way that itched at the back of his brain like a flea.

“Who is he?” Poe asked. The longer he watched, the more he realized that the guy was absolutely stunning. Blond hair, blue eyes, that tan skin with the black outfit; Poe could just stare at him all day. 

“That, is Luke Skywalker.” Jessika explained, her voice full of the same admiration that Poe was feeling.

“You mean the x-wing pilot that blew up the first Death Star?” Poe’s eyes traveled over Luke before turning the smaller x-wing. They thing had seen better days, but it was sturdy and one of a kind. “You mean the Jedi?!” He whispered the last part to Jessika. Being the last Jedi in the galaxy put a big target on Luke. A target that was the perfect size for this First Order group that had popped up. He didn’t want to endanger Luke any more than he already was.

“Ah Poe! I was just going to call for you.” General Organa’s voice called over the hum of the crowd. Both he and Jessika snapped their heads to attention, going rigid at the sound of their superiors voice. Poe saw that Luke’s striking blue eyes had zeroed in on him. All the rumors about Jedi’s were right. He had this other worldly thing going on about him. Poe felt like Luke was analyzing everything, even though his eyes seemed far off and distant.

“Yes General! What can I do for you!” He walked up, his body not giving way to any relaxation. Jessika stayed a pace behind him since techinically, she was underneath him.

“I wanted you to meet my brother Luke. He was the best pilot in the alliance before running off,” There was a hint of some tone right then that meant unresolved conflict between the two, but he shrugged it off and turned to Luke. “He just wanted to see the face of this new Poe Dameron before heading out.” Captain Solo chuckled at the flushed look that spread across Poe’s face. Why had Leia talked him up like that? Especially to such a hero as THE Luke Skywalker. 

“It is nice to meet you Poe.” Luke stuck his hand out, the one with the glove. Poe had heard stories about what had happened, but he didn’t know they were true. Well, until now. He felt the mechanical joints and the thin bio made skin of Luke’s fake hand. It must have been horrific for that to happen. But Luke didn’t seem to change; at least not from what he heard. 

Up this close, Poe felt that not only was Luke beautiful; but he had this soothing aura about him. He felt like he was standing on the sands of a beach, letting the waves hit his ankles. A gentle rain fell to the planet, but the waves didn’t crash. When Poe took a deep breath, he could smell the wet ground, he could smell the organic life around him and everyone else.

“Thank you for everything that you have done.” Luke said, ended the hand shake between the two. It brought the world crashing back down around him. A gentle smile and nod of Luke’s head seemed to end the conversation between the two. Before Poe could say anything else; Luke and Leia were walking away. Han stood with a smirk plastered to his face.

“He does it to everybody kid. Don’t stress about it.” The older man laughed before following the siblings. Poe himself was left in shock.

“That’s Luke Skywalker?” Poe asked Jessika. He was breathless. His heart felt like it was going to pound straight out of his chest. Luke, in all the mystery that surrounded him, had just stormed into Poe’s heart with the tranquility of the calmest creek.

“Yep. He’s quite the looker isn’t he?” He heard Jessika laugh beside him.

“No kidding.” 


End file.
